Tainted Love
by Neko Kate-chan
Summary: A collection of 100 SeishirouSubaru drabbles and one shots.
1. Blood Red Dawn

**Author's Note: **100 Subaru/Seishirou drabbles/oneshots. Updated regularly.  
**

* * *

**

**Theme: **Blood Red Dawn**  
Author's Note: **Death Fic! 1st Challenge for 100Challenge on LJ so please be kind! The first dawn Post-Promised Day. Sort of taken from the TV series then adapted. Japanese words used: Tadaima: I'm home. Okaeri: Welcome home. Sakura: Cherry blossoms. minna-san: Everyone.**  
Rating: **PG-13 (Death)**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own X/1999 or Tokyo Babylon.

* * *

Subaru watched the sun rise on the first day of the new millennium. He guessed that Kamui had won. It was the only way that the humans of this Earth would still be breathing...

Deep down, Subaru felt strangely disappointed. He had been hoping to die... To join Seishirou-san...

He looked down at the platform below and blinked. Fuuma? Something wasn't quite right though... This wasn't the Dark Kamui that Subaru knew. This was a boy, staring across Tokyo, guilt gnawing at his features, contorting them.

"Sumeragi-sama," He acknowledged Subaru's presence. It was different, Subaru realised, to have Fuuma address him as anything other than 'Subaru-kun'.

"Kamui?" Subaru asked. Fuuma looked away, back across the city. It was all it took, and Subaru understood. He understood Fuuma's situation all too well.

"You and Kamui... You were victims of Destiny. Even so... I think Kamui would have been happy with things this way," Subaru offered, because he knew that words would do nothing for Fuuma's pain. Fuuma just continued to stare into the blood red dawn.

"I have a request, Monou-kun," Subaru said finally. He took a few steps towards the teen.

"I can do nothing for you. I am useless. I am a murderer," Fuuma whispered. Subaru almost felt sorry for what he was about to ask, but he knew, deep down, Fuuma needed an anchor. If it had to be the Sakura in Ueno Park, then so be it. At least the boy wouldn't kill himself...

"Kill me. I have no desire to continue into the new millennium. I came for Kamui, as he was the last person I cared for in this world. It is now time for me to die," Subaru said, calmly and slowly, letting Fuuma know he was serious and had thought this through. Fuuma regarded him for a moment.

"I will become the Sakurazukamori?" Fuuma stated, though it was meant as a question. Subaru nodded. Fuuma remained still for a while. The sky was brightening further, turning from red to orange.

"It will be my penance," Fuuma said finally. Subaru didn't even see him pull his arm back until it was plunged into his chest, through skin, muscle and, with a crunch of bones, his rib cage.

Subaru noted, dryly, the irony of it all, before falling backwards off Fuuma's arm. The pain wasn't so bad. He'd been numb for a while now.

Subaru smiled at Fuuma, his mismatched eyes closing briefly. When he reopened them, it wasn't just Fuuma on the viewing platform but Hokuto and Kamui, Karen Kasumi and Sorata, two people he was sure were his parents and...

"Seishirou-san..." Subaru reached up with his remaining strength. Seishirou moved forward, taking Subaru's hand and hauling him up.

"Okaeri, Subaru-kun," He said, pulling him into a tight embrace. Subaru could no longer see the platform, nor Fuuma, but his voice rang out loud and clear.

"Find your happiness, Subaru-san..."

Subaru smiled.

"Tadaima minna-san!" He said, tears in his eyes.

"Okaeri!" They chorused in reply.


	2. The Demons With Their Subtle Guile

**Theme: The Demons With Their Subtle Guile  
Author's Note: 2nd Challenge for 100Challenge on LJ. AU Sei/Subaru. Could a Demon really deceive an angel?  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own X/1999 or Tokyo Babylon.  
**

Dressed in white. Dressed to kill. But that was a terribly ironic statement… A white woollen polo neck, long-sleeved with frayed cuffs falling over slender hands. White slacks, perfectly tailored for semi-casual wear.

And a pair of brilliant white wings arching from his back, contrasting beautifully with the raven hair and emerald eyes.

Subaru was definitely an angel.

Seishirou had not seen an angel like this so far from home before… Such a beautiful specimen, ready to be broken, to be feasted upon, it's blood spilt and then thrown into the pits of Hell during it's dying breath.

He approached, hastily disguising his demonic features; his black wings, his blind eyes, his cold, hard aura; with glamour.

"Are you lost little one?" Seishirou asked. Pure emerald eyes looked up at him and a slender fingered hand brushed hair out of his face. A physical demonstration of affection so typical of angels. To touch another, to try to see their thoughts and force calm emotions. Seishirou buffeted the touch away gently.

"I don't know where I am, but I know my way back to where I came from. If that makes any sense to you?" He replied. Seishirou smiled, a soft smile, a beguiling smile.

"This is a bad place, little one. It is full of evil people," Seishirou said, offering his hand to the angel. The boy took it easily, his naïveté and purity thrilled Seishirou in a way it was difficult to describe. How it would feel to sink his teeth into such ivory flesh, to hear screams spill from those petal lips…

"Do you mean that everyone here is lonely?" Subaru asked. Seishirou stopped, frowning at the angel, who walked in front of him to peer into the glamoured eyes he had created.

"I was… I was always told that people do evil because they're lonely. No one is born evil," The angel's words struck a chord deep within Seishirou. Was _he_ lonely? He had never thought about it. Did demons get lonely?

"Are you lonely?" Subaru asked, as though reading Seishirou's thoughts. The demon regarded the angel, forming a plan.

"Would you keep me company, little one?" Seishirou asked, knowing that the boy would never understand the implications. Emerald eyes grew briefly troubled, and a blush spread across pale cheeks.

"Obaa-sama says it's wrong for two men to be together," He responded. Seishirou tilted his head. He had not expected such a thing of beautiful innocence to wander so far away from the light.

"What does Subaru-kun think?" Seishirou asked. The angel didn't look startled that Seishirou knew his name. Perhaps he was used to everyone knowing his name? Or perhaps he'd assumed that Seishirou was a fellow angel who could invade his mind on whim?

"I don't know," Subaru admitted. Seishirou took the boy's other hand, making the angel face him.

"Are you lonely, little one?" He asked. A ghost of pain flashed in those emerald orbs.

"'Nee-san left me all alone with Obaa-sama. I hadn't felt alone… Not until I spoke to you… You have filled me with despair, for I cannot help you without renouncing my family and the two of us becoming demons," Subaru said, strangely more lucid now. Seishirou grasped hold of Subaru's hands even more tightly, pulling them, and Subaru with them, against his chest.

"Demons are just angels that get lonely, Subaru-kun," He whispered, removing the glamour so Subaru could see his features. He expected Subaru to struggle, to scream and attempt to attack him in blind panic. Instead the angel's eyes filled with tears as he stared up into the blind eyes of the demon.

"Seishirou-san…" He whispered the word like a caress. For a few moments he felt Subaru's gentle presence within him, extracting information. Usually such an encounter was uncomfortable, sometimes even painful, but Subaru's touch was like silk sliding over his soul.

"You meant to kill me," Subaru said softly. Seishirou nodded. The boy's eyes turned down, slightly troubled, but still accepting.

"Why didn't you?" He asked. Seishirou touched and alabaster carefully. He contemplated this. Angel meat was a delicacy that was hard to come-by but a demon as beautiful as Subaru on his arm…

"A year from now, return here, to this very spot. I'll decide then. Perhaps your beauty will have enhanced by time, my dear Subaru-kun?" Seishirou said softly. He kissed the backs of the angel's hands, leaving a little mark on each in the symbol of protection, a pentagram, a mocking mark for Subaru's protectors.

Subaru stood on his tip-toes, gently kissing one of Seishirou's blind eyes. It tingled for a moment. When Seishirou opened his eyes, he was no longer blond, seeing things through a third eye, but the sight in his left eye had returned.

He looked at Subaru. One of those beautiful emeralds was clouding over, replaced by milky white. Seishirou stared as his deformity passed to this object of perfection, his right eye becoming frosted.

"In a year Seishirou-san," Subaru whispered. The demon nodded, watching as the angel spread his magnificent wings and headed back up to the Heavens.


End file.
